Holy Piercer
'''Holy Piercer '''is an action/adventure/supernatural book series which focuses on a father trying to save his daughter from a cult during the war of Heaven against Hell. About Marcus Kennedy is one of the best hitmen on the face of the Earth, having retired from his life of offing the unlucky for the sake of a future with his family, life was good for Marcus, until one day, it all changed. Heaven and Hell declare war upon each other, and Earth is their battle ground, his family slaughtered and his daughter kidnapped by a cabal of cultists, Marcus has no choice to but to suit up, and go back to doing what he does best for the people he tries so hard to protect. Books in the series # Taken from me # Deals with a devil # A Preacher’s Tale # The Golden Cloud # Heaven’s decision # Conquest # Pestilence # War with War, Part 1 # War with War, Part 2 # Heaven’s demand # The descent of Uriel # Gorilla Warfare # The Eldritch Scepter # One big game # Polytheism # Rizer’s Fire # Abaddon‘s desire # Carhillion and Cogliostro # The Apple of Discord # To bribe an angel # Archangel, Archbishop # Fury in the hands of a blade # Why the Devil has a trident # Enough games # The Cabal # Diminish, Decimate, Despise # Endgame for Earth # Earth’s Ablaze # The First Beast # The Bear with three bones # Swinging like a cedar # Heaven, Hell, and Gaia # Baldur‘s Decision # The Battle of Two Brothers # Hell's Unification War # The Wine of The Seven Diadems # The Ten Horns # To Speak like a Dragon # Signs and Symbols # Raining fire and One Mortal Wound # Valhalla vs Asphodel # The Immanuelist Messiah # Man Vs God # The Divine, The Devil and The Deer # The Mighty Stag of Rain Season # Animism Wars # The Tenth Black Mass # Entry into the Basilica of Darkness # The Last Prophet of the last god # He is who He desires # The Lion in the Desert of Doom # The Man who ascertains # The Ox of self-sacrifice # The Eagle of Heaven # Envious Lust # Gluttonous Greed # Prideful Sloth # Wrath of God # Messiah Complex # The Fantastic Mr Kennedy # Eurasia United # Into The X # The Stag amongst Sheep # The army of Schie # Queen Schie vs Lord Hi-am # Tales from Falseworld: Part 1 # Tales from Falseworld: Part 2 # The Falseworld Trilogy - Part 1: War and Peace # The Falseworld Trilogy - Part 2: Justice and Mutiny # The Falseworld Trilogy - Part 3: Imprisonment and Freedom # At what cost? # Rematch of the Ox # Behemoth vs Leviathan # Kingdom Comes Tomorrow # X marks the spot # Goblins of God # The Divine's Drink # Ichorlust # Endurance of Atlas # Godbrawl # The Revelation to Clyde # Bullet to the Head # Kicked in the Teeth # The Fiery Revolving Sword # The Lightning Stuff # The Drum of God # The Trinity of Offense # The Gear of Fears # Into the sands of the sea # Unleashing the Dragon # The Diadems, they judge # The Charismatic Cross # Rise of Hell # Fall of Heaven # Purgatory on Earth # Earth's will # Deliverance # The Second Beast # Michael of God # Son of Man Category:Books Category:Comic Books